Bashing Pan
by crepes
Summary: Shard isn't anything special. She's about as average as can be, but too bad for her that she meets Peter Pan. When she falls out of a tree, insults him, and then bashes him unconscious what's Pan to do? Take her to Neverland of course!


**Disclaimer: All references to Disney movies and Disney characters do not belong to me. Nor does Peter Disney or otherwise. All I have are these pathetic typed droppings of my imagination.**

* * *

Shard McQueen wasn't special. Nor was she particularly good at anything and this in the end effect drove her parents to the fierce child 

perfection fight. Every day she was forced to come home from eight hours of school only to be bombarded with special classes geared

at fulfilling her parent's hopes by finding something that she was good at and in the end effect crushing her spirit when they couldn't find

anything.

Thus she spent the time left in her day before falling listlessly to sleep in a night of dreamless slumber wishing that she could find one thing,

just one single thing that she could do that would make her parents happy.

Climbing onto the roof, Shard had to be careful. She didn't want to end up like in that movie Pollyanna. Climbing out onto the bark of the

tree her worst fears were realized when she slipped and let out a small gasp that would have escalated had she not kept it in by biting her

lip. Feeling the blood trickle down her chin in a steady flow she realized that she would have to push herself up with her upper body

strength…. too bad that she always failed her push up test in P.E. Yup she was screwed.

She could see the headlines now "Talent less Teenager falls from branch on her way to commit vandalism" yes that would really please

her parents she'd finally impress them by being a damn good vandal. That's all the press would do with it. Warp it into some weird story

about a girl trying to escape her all American household so that she could begin her life anew in the streets selling crack and drugs. Yup

that would make perfect sense to the public. Man it was 100 more probable then the idea that maybe all she wanted to do was get on the

roof. That would be crazy talk.

Trying not to cry with the pain of her arm muscles clenching and cramping she tried unsuccessfully to pull her body over the branch.

Swinging violently from her branch she began to growl in great annoyance at that stupid, stupid branch that just wouldn't stop mocking

her.

Trying again she finally made it, though barely hanging on. Her clumsiness and the curse known as gravity began to pull her down and she

slipped upside down. Sighing in exasperation she knew that she was doomed. Doomed to hang there until the branch broke or she was

brave enough to call for help. She being the stubborn idiot she was chose the first and truly pathetic option.

"Haha. You look like a monkey hanging like that." Came a laughing and gleeful voice.

Shard looked around fearing that the position that she was in had finally caused her blood to rush to her brain and now in a response to it

she was hearing spiteful and insulting voices. And to make it ten times worse the stupid voice was happy while she on the hand was not

and that right there pissed her off!

"Shut-up! I do not look like a monkey and who ever you are you sound like a moron and a noob."

She heard a shocked and dare she hear it? An angry gasp.

" I am not. I'm not the one who can't climb a tree. You know I think I'm going to have to watch you now! It'll be fun because you keep

getting redder!"

"It's you isn't you damn tree! Well you know what you go straight to hell because I don't need you!"

The voice enjoying this statement because it brought an idea to mind called "Since you don't need the branch then I guess you can let go

can't you?" Then the voice being the lovely person it was began to unhook her feet from the branch.

"No oh great tree God I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!! Please don't make me fall off I don't want to end up playing that stupid glad game!"

she cried beginning to cry because she was truly afraid to fall now.

Suddenly Shard felt pressure under her and two arms lifting her. 'But wait? How the hell? This isn't possible unless-' "No! Stop! I don't

want to Fall." Came Shards cry and she began to flail herself violently, trying to break out of her capturers grip. Which when thought

about was a very stupid move because now there was nothing for her to cling onto. Except for what was clinging onto her.

"Stop thrashing or you'll Fall." Came the voice again this time much closer and more commanding. She didn't know why but she had to

stop because of it and not to mention the fact that she didn't want to die. Wow she sure was a weird one…. wanting to survive to see the

next day…hah that was for squares.

Opening her eyes she expected to be crashing to the floor or be suspended in the air by a malicious and evil branch but instead she found

herself looking down at the ground, which was very near, but more importantly feet.

Yes the mystery of feet. Something about them has brought people in fear for ages. Was it the smell? The growths that tended to pop up?

The athlete's foot? No one knows and it will be forever a mystery… but she knew that if there were feet there would have to be a body!

Turning around sharply Shard found herself looking in the face of a boy.

Screaming she pulled herself out of his arms and went to the only other place left to go… the ground. "Who are? What are? You know

what never mind I don't want to know!" Shard yelled looking at him angrily as she massaged her aching backside.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Of course I do! You're a sick freaky little tree pedophile! You stay away from me!" and then that having been said she backed up into

the tree.

"Stop it! Your talking like one of those grown ups and I'm Peter Pan!"

Rolling her eyes she muttered "Yeah, Yeah and I'm Wendy."

"No you aren't. Wendy never dressed or spoke the way you do!"

"And you're not Peter Pan!"

Getting angry he was about to leave but being the proud and arrogant fool that made him well loved he felt the need to prove himself.

"How should I prove it?"

"Fly!"

"Is that all?" he cried giving a laugh before he swooped up into the air! Once up there he cried out "See I am Peter Pan!"

Rolling her eyes at him she yelled "That proves nothing for all I know you could be Dumbo or E.T. so why don't you go higher!"

Frowning he decided to show that strange girl and he went up really highly and began to do tricks in the air. Looking down so that he

could see the amazed expression on her face he was shocked to see that she was gone.

Spotting her running to the back yard he flew after her.

"Hey you come back here-" his sentence as cut off by the bashing of a grill lid. That just happened to hit him in the head.

Sweating and panting Shard sat there on bent knees and looked down upon the boy who could fly, who was now not surprisingly

rendered unconscious. What was she supposed to do now?

Turning in shock she suddenly saw a light come on from the house.

One thought crossed her mind… 'Oh Shit'.

**_T.B.C…_**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first installment of my work of genius-coughs-**

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, thoughts or you would just like to inform me that you would appreciate an update just leave a review! Okay?**


End file.
